1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical power steering apparatus, especially for safety drive without any electrical shock.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is widely popular to have an electrical power steering apparatus assisting a steering operation of a driver by an electrical motor etc. in a vehicle. It is well known in the prior art such as Japanese laid-open publication 2008-143483 the electrical power steering apparatus equipped with the vehicle that has a battery such as a secondary battery or a capacitor storing high power in order to drive the vehicle that is for example an electric vehicle or a hybrid vehicle.
In the vehicle with the electrical power steering of the prior art, the high power from a large volume of the battery is sent to the electrical power steering apparatus. Where it happens an accident of the vehicle collision, it should stop sending the power to the power steering apparatus in order to avoid any possible electrical shock to the driver because of the high power. In this anticipate accident, the driver is forced the steering operation by manual without assistance of the electrical power steering apparatus, thereby it is impossible safe and smooth escape from the accident point.